The Subject Of Love
by WillliamBirkin
Summary: My longest story yet...WilliamXWesker


The Subject of Love

I have gotten into the habit of writing about me and Al XD

It was a quiet evening, no loud noises, no whining of the other researchers, no Marcus talking to his leeches, and the greatest of all….NO ALBERT!

It's not like William didn't enjoy his company, it's just that he gets quite the surprise when he feels something touch him from under the desk…it would make him jump and Dr. Marcus and Spencer looked at him like he was some sort of idiot.

The only 'normal' people here were him, Rose and Annette; William hoped that nobody would come barging in at this important time, Since William was currently putting three types of chemicals into a large test tube, hoping no one would come in and ruin his concentration, most of the researchers were already here, so there was no point in worrying…right?

"Good morning all of Umbrella!" An ear-splitting, voice called to everyone, which of course, completely _demolished_ William's concentration.

And we all know who that certain, individual was…

"And, my precious Will~" A flirty voice whispered into William's ear.

William stared down at the now spilled chemicals, and then turned to Albert, "One day, I swear I'll ruin your scientist licence…"

A dark chuckle, "Oh Will…you are adorkable…"

"Excuse me?" William asked confused.

"Adorkable Will!"

William gave Albert a more confused look, he never had heard of such a word.

"And that means…?"

Albert grinned, "Your adorable, but a dork! So your adorkable!"

William gave a small smile, "Well, only someone like _you _could think of such a word."

Albert frowned, "What do you mean by '_someone like me_'?"

"You always state the obvious…"

"No I don't!"

"Oh yes you do…"

"Don't!"

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don-"

"Alright guys, before you drive all of Umbrella mad, could you please stop arguing?" A soft voice of a woman called, it was Annette.

The two men looked towards her; William tilted his head in a curious way.

"When did you get here?" He asked with a little surprise.

"About ten minutes ago…why do you ask?"

"Well, just didn't know women could get here so early…"

You see, Annette knew that William was already in a relationship with Albert, yet…she couldn't hold back the feelings she had for him, William was just so perfect…

"W-would you like to go to lunch with me?" She asked nervously.

Albert turned to William with a pout.

"Why not? It could be fun!" William smiled at her.

Annette gave a blush, she was really happy that he accepted, he normally worked nonstop, she then heard someone call her name, Annette waved to the two and walked off.

William suddenly felt a sharp pain go up his arm, it seemed Albert had hit him.

"Hey Al! What the hell was that for!?"

"We made a deal…didn't we?"

Then William remembered, he and Albert were supposed to of gone to the city together, on a short date.

"Oh my god Al…I'm so sorry, all will be solved!" William said in an apologetic tone.

"Nonono! You go with Annette, we will go later~" Albert knew William was a very good friend of Annette's, so why not let them catch up?

"Oh Albert…your too cute." William stood up and patted Albert's head gently.

Albert purred and attached himself onto William; Albert buried his head into William's neck.

"H-hey! A-Al that tickles!" William gave a loud giggle.

Everyone turned to who was giggling and gave an 'Aww' sound, William and Albert blushed.

A few minutes later, the bell went and it was time for lunch, everyone's favourite time of the day, since everyone knew that afterwards it was another two hours until everyone went home.

William walked towards where Annette was, "Hey there, how are you holding up?" He asked in a normal tone.

Annette looked up towards William.

"Hey…I'm fine, just a bit tired is all."

"Kyahaha~ everyone feels like that here."

"How do you and Alert do it? It's impossible for a human to deal with…"

"Are you saying that we're not normal?"

"Nono! I-I just…"

"Don't worry about it, I was just teasing."

William was a teaser huh?

"Can I be open with you William?"

"Yeah sure."

"I-I um…I think your r-really cute…and I…kinda have feelings for you…" Annette knew she was being selfish, she knew that he and Albert were together….but deep down, she _envied _Albert, and Annette hated him for being with William.

William stared at her; she hoped that William couldn't tell what she was thinking; Annette didn't want William to have the wrong impression on her.

But William knew _everything_.

"Well, thanks for telling me how you feel but…I'm already with the love of my life…"

"I know…sorry…" Annette was furious; she tried hard to keep her feelings down.

"Don't apologize; you can't help what you feel…I have to go now…I was going to spend more time with Al…" William said, quite…harshly…

"Uh…yeah sure."

That time…Annette knew she that envy wasn't a good enough word for hers and Albert's rivalry.

After a while, William came across Albert, who was looking pumped and excited.

"Hey Will! Are you ready to g-"

"Yes." William cut Albert off with an eager 'Yes', he grabbed Albert's hand quickly and headed towards the exit.

The two wondered around Raccoon city for a while, looking for things what both interested the two, until Albert saw something through the window, which caught his attention quite quickly.

"What have you seen Alby?" William asked curious.

Albert pointed to a charm, it was a long gold bracelet with a heart on the end, it was beautiful and shined in the sunlight.

"Wow…quite the charm." William said smiling at Albert.

Albert nodded, "I like it a lot…"

"Hmm, let's see…how much is it?"

"I-It's…!

Both of their faces went pale.

"F-five t-thousand dollars…." Albert said in shock.

"…Let's buy it." William said flatly.

"W-what!? Do you even HAVE that much money!?" This is a joke! No way William could have that much!

"Of course I do! I came from a rich family remember?" Oh yes…Albert remembered meeting William's mother, his father left after he found out she was pregnant, William's mother was absolutely beautiful, seriously, she was stunning! Her blonde hair was tied back in a bun, and golden locks came down just after where he ears where, she always wore a long ball gown dress, it was silver and black and came down to the floor, his mother was completely okay with William being in a relationship with another man, as long as they didn't get caught 'doing it'.

"Are you sure Will?"

"Of course! Anything for you Al!" William gave Albert a kiss on the cheek, and they both went into the store.

The store was like any other jewellery store; full of...well…jewellery…

William went up to the woman at the counter, "Excuse me miss…could I buy that gold charm in the window please?"

"Why of course!" She replied quickly…hold on a minute…

"Wait a second…" William said, glaring.

The woman gulped.

"You're…Rose?" William said with slight amusement.

"I was hoping you wouldn't see me but…too late for that…" Rose sighed.

"W-what on earth are you doing working in a _jewellery_ store?" William said, trying to hold in his laughter.

Meanwhile, Albert was wondering around the store while the two chatted, there were a lot of diamonds around here, if William wanted to, he could buy the whole store! Albert then went up to where the two were and listened to them.

"So," Rose started, "How are yours and Al's relationship going?"

William turned to Albert, "His still the sex impatient person he has always been…" William smirked.

Albert glared at William and blushed, "Last time I recalled…which happened to be last night, you were _begging_ me to have sex with you!"

William blushed at the comment.

Rose gave a giggle, and looked at the two, "You two are so alike you know."

The first time they had laughed together in a long time.

When William opened the door to the gigantic mansion, the two went into the living room; William fell on the sofa and yawned, with Albert on top of him.

"Al, you're too heavy…" William whined.

"No I'm not, your just weak…" Albert muttered, hoping William didn't hear him.

"Excuse me?"

"And lanky…"

"Why thank you _dear_." William giggled.

Albert looked up as he heard footsteps coming into the carpeted room; it appeared to be William's mother.

"Evening you two, what was today like? The normal?" Berndaux was a polite woman, and hardly ever got angry.

"Practically," William said in a tired voice, "Though, I talked with Annette, she didn't seem happy though…"

"Why is that? A rough day perhaps?" Berndaux tilted her head.

"Mhn…I don't think she likes Al very much, I could tell by the look she was giving me…"

Albert laid his head on William's chest and replied, "No one likes me…"

Berndaux laughed, "Oh Albert, you are naïve, people do like you, they just have a hard time showing it."

"Maybe…" Albert said in a sleepy tone.

"Why don't you to go upstairs and rest hmm? You two are shattered!" She gave a small smile.

"Okay, Al you lard…get off…" William said grinning.

"Lard!?" Albert yelled and looked at him, however, he was tired…Albert climbed off of him.

Berndaux and William both laughed.

After walking up about ten billion stairs, they both finally found William's room, not to mention that it was probably the biggest room in the whole entire mansion!

William collapsed on the king-sized bed, and closed his eyes. Albert came over to him and lay on top of him.

"Will…"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for the gift…"

"Don't mention it…my love~"

Albert smiled, "You will never leave me, will you?"

"What? Of course not! You are the love of my life."

Albert snuggled into William, "I love you…"

William wrapped his arms around Albert, "I love you more~"

At that, they both fell asleep.

A couple of hours later, Albert woke up to find himself on his own, now where did William go? Albert walked down the ten billion heaps of stairs, and into the living room, where he found Berndaux sitting down on the armchair sewing.

"Miss Birkin…?" Albert asked politely,

She stopped sewing and looked towards Albert, "Albert? Just call me Berndaux, is it William?" She asked curious.

"Uh, yeah…do you know where he went?"

"Actually…he was quite in a hurry…maybe he went back to Umbrella?"

"I think your right…thanks Berndaux."

Berndaux nodded and Albert went out of the door, Umbrella wasn't that far away from where William lived, so he was there quite early. Albert went up to the reception desk.

"Jane, have you seen William?"

Jane looked at Albert with a strange look on her face.

"Well, he looked quite…I dunno…worried?"

"Worried? First time in a few years…is he down at the labs?"

"Yeah…lab…forty-two I believe…"

"Alright, thanks."

"Anytime."

Albert walked towards the security door and opened it with his card pass; the corridor was long and took a while to walk down, but hey, he made it.

William was lying over his desk; he appeared to have been crying.

"W-Will?" Albert asked, walking over to him and patting him on the back.

"A-Albert? I-I'm sorry…" William's voice was cracking.

"Sorry? For what?" Now he was confused…

"I-I'm a failure…"

"William…what's wrong? I can't help you if you can't tell me…" This was true…

"I promised you that…I wouldn't leave you but…I have too…"

Albert raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean Will?"

William sighed, "Umbrella wants me to move to a different lab…"

Albert tilted his head.

"In Europe…" William added on, "I don't have a choice…"

"E-Europe!? Why!?" Albert was furious, he bet Umbrella was doing this on purpose, this is what they do all the time…every time people got close in Umbrella, they would split them up!

"I don't know Al…Spencer won't tell me anything…"

"I can't believe this…" Albert growled, he wondered if Dr. Marcus knew anything…

"Will?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Everything will be solved…" Albert gave William a hug.

"Albert…" William kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it, I will think of something."

"Okay…" Was the reply.

Albert comforted him for a while, and then he went to where Dr. Marcus and his precious leeches were.

"Dr. Marcus?"

"Albert? You seem to be in distress…"

"Y-yeah…it's about William…" Albert walked over to Marcus.

"William? Oh…you mean his transfer?"

"What the hell is up with that!?"

"Eugh…it's because…William is failing quite badly…"

"F-failing…!?"

"Yes…it appears that he isn't doing what his told anymore…"

"Not doing what his told? Are you sure we're talking about William here?"

Marcus sighed, "I said the exact same thing to Spencer…he just doesn't listen anymore…"

Shouting could be heard from the corridor; indeed…it appeared to be Spencer and William.

Marcus groaned, "Here we go again…"

Albert nodded.

"Why!? Why do _I _always have to get the bad news!? Do you people hate me or something!?

"William, it's very simple why are you doing as your asked to anymore?"

"Because! I feel like I'm Umbrella toy!"

"That's not true now is it?"

"So why? Why do I have to transfer? And to firkin Europe!"

"It's what is best for you at the moment…"

"It's because of mine and Al's relationship…isn't it?"

"William…your too attached…it's affecting both you, and your work…"

"I don't care! I'm not a pet!"

"I know you're not…you just need time away…"

"This isn't permanent…is it?"

"Of course not, it's just until you get back to concentrating."

"How…am I supposed to concentrate without Albert…?"

"I know…I know…but it's only until you get back to work…"

Silence filled the corridors, and Albert turned to Marcus.

"Do you think they've calmed down now?" Albert said whispering.

"I think William has understood…the poor genius."

"I'm going to go and check on him…"

"Of course, it's the best thing for him now."

Albert nodded and went back to the lab where William was, to find himself swathed over his desk again.

"Will…?"

"Hey Al…" A mumble.

Albert stroked William's head, "It's only until you can concentrate again…"

"Yeah Al…I know but…I'm going to miss you so much…."

William stood up and hugged Albert, "I love you way too much…"

Albert gave a small chuckle, "The feeling is mutual."

William kissed Albert and wrapped his arms around him; Albert put his hands on William's waist.

"Albert?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you sleep with me today?"

Albert smiled. "Why not?"

William smiled as well and took Albert's hand, they both headed towards the reception desk, "Hey Jane." William said gleefully.

"Hey! You guys signing out now?"

They both nodded.

"William?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to miss you while you're away…" Jane replied sadly.

"Ah, it's okay…I'm not staying there…"

"I know, but still, it's been nice seeing you~"

"Yeah, you to…come on Al."

"Have fun you to~" Jane said teasingly.

Albert turned to her, "Oh believe me…we will."

They both went out which left a grinning Jane.

When they got to William's hou- _mansion, _they saw is mother, and said they were going upstairs; William's mother didn't need an explanation.

William lay on his bed with Albert on top of him, they both started to kiss each other and Albert started to undo the first two buttons on William's shirt.

"Al…"

Albert smiled and started to lick down William's neck.

"Oh god…" William started to feel quite aroused, he pressed up against Albert.

Albert moaned as he felt William press up against him, he unzipped William's jeans and put his hand in William's pants until he touched hi-

A loud ringing noise interrupted, it was William's phone, which left them both grumbling. William picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Will…its Annette."

_Damn it women leave me alone!_

"Hey there…something you need?"

"No…it's just…never mind, sorry for disturbing you…"

The phone line went dead.

"Mmph…why is it when people ring, they always change their mind?" William said in annoyance.

"Just to annoy you I guess…" Albert mumbled.

"Oh well…" William turned to Albert and started to kiss him again, William wondered how long it would take himself to get back to concentrating on his work, and without Albert…it was probably impossible…

Albert started to rub William's member, William gasped at the sudden pleasure and bucked into Albert's hand.

Albert chuckled at the reaction, "You're so helpless like that you know…"

William blushed and wrapped his arms around Albert's neck, "A-Al…I can't wait any longer…"

Wesker smirked, "Aren't we impatient?"

"C-come on Al…don't tease me…"

"Alright, alright…"

Albert knew that William didn't need preparing since they had made love to many times, Albert slowly pushed into William.

"A-Albert…." William moaned, was this the last time him and Albert were going to make love? Or is it like Spencer said…it wasn't permanent?

Albert pushed into him further, feeling the tightness and warmth around his now fully hard cock, Albert groaned as he felt himself hit something deep within William.

"A-Ah…! A-again…"

Albert thrusted harder into William and moaned, they both now were both panting.

"G-god Will…."

"Mmmm…." Was the reply, he was too much into pleasure to respond with a proper answer.

Albert's thrusts got harder and faster, and William probably couldn't last much longer, every thrust was dead on William's prostate.

"Nggh…! A-Al…I can't…!" William was bucking at the same time Albert was thrusting, and Albert started to stroke William harder, it was absolute bliss.

Albert felt wetness splash around his hand, William tightened around Albert's dick, forcing him to come.

Albert gave out a loud moan when he came and snuggled into William's chest, they were both drenched in sweat and both of their faces were red, they were panting softly…

"A-Albert…?" A weak voice called.

"Hmm?"

"I-I don't want to leave…I love you…"

"I know Will…I love you to, but sometimes in life…you have to take risks."

"I know Al…your right…as always." They both managed to let out a small laugh.

The next day, William had packed his stuff and started to walk out to the heliport, went warm arms wrapped around him.

"Al…?"

"I'm going to miss you so much…"

"Don't worry about me Al…I'll be fine!"

"Ehehe, I know you will be…"

William gave Albert one last kiss before he walked out to the heliport, "I love you Al!"

"Love you to~"

And with that…William was gone…Albert knew he would come back but…he missed him already…

THE END YO!


End file.
